Evangelion Unit-02 (Rebuild)/Gallery
''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Unit-02 before deployment (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 before its first battle File:Unit-02 S-Type Equipment (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 appears with the S-Type Equipment File:Eva-02 crossbow (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 holding a crossbow File:Slice Sahaquiel.png|Evangelion Unit-02 slices the Eight Angel's A.T. Field File:Unit-00 Unit-02 vs Sahaquiel (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 breaks the Eight Angel's Core File:Evangelion Unit-02 GeoFront (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 preparing to fight The 10th Angel File:Umbilical cable attached.png|Evangelion Unit-02 before changing into "Beast Mode" File:Beast mode activated (Rebuild).png|"Beast Mode" activated in Evangelion Unit-02 File:Eva 02 AT Field.png|Evangelion Unit-02 into "Beast Mode" trying to destroy the Tenth Angel's A.T. Field File:Unit 02' on Space (Rebuild 3.0).png|Evangelion Unit-02' during Unit-01's retrieval mission File:Unit-02 in Central Dogma (Rebuild 3.0).png|Evangelion Unit-02 inside Central Dogma File:Evangelion Unit-02 Teeth.png|Evangelion Unit-02 after activating its Triple 7 Beast Mode File:Unit-02 faces Mark.09.png|Evangelion Unit-02 attacks Mark.09 Artwork File:Evangelion Unit-02 (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 File:Evangelion Unit 02 (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 File:Evangelion Unit 02 (Beast Mode).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 "Beast Mode" File:Evangelion Unit-02'β.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02'β File:Evangelion Unit-02'γ.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02'γ File:Evangelion Unit-02'γ (Spear).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02'γ equipped with its double-bladed spear File:Evangelion Unit-02'γ (Beast Mode - 1st Form).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02'γ in Beast Mode (1st Form) File:Evangelion Unit-02'γ Code 777.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02'γ in Beast Mode (2nd Form) File:Unit-02'γ (Beast Mode).png|Side view of Evangelion Unit-02'γ in Beast Mode (2nd Form) File:Untitled asuka maya eva 03.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 with Evangelion Unit-03, Asuka, and Maya File:Evangelion Unit 02 vs The 7th Angel (Rebuild) Artwork.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 fighting the Seventh Angel File:Mari & Eva-02 (Beast Mode) Artwork.png|Mari and Evangelion Unit-02 (Beast Mode) File:Pilots & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Mari alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Eva-02 vs Zeruel Unused Artwork.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Zeruel vs Evangelion Unit-02 and Asuka File:02 Seal.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 sealed File:Mina no eva 2.png|Artwork by Hideaki Anno, showing Unit-02 File:Mina no eva 1.png|Official promotional artwork; notice the modifications in Unit-02 (labelled as EVA02') File:3.0 Unit 02 equipment.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02's various equipment File:3.0 Unit 02 space equipment.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02's space equipment File:3.0 Unit 02.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 for Evangelion 3.0 File:Aftermaths of the Operation US.png|Artwork depicting the aftermaths of the Operation US File:「新2号機」 by Hideaki Anno.png|Artwork of the "New Unit-2" by Hideaki Anno Games File:Evangelion Unit-02'γ (Beast Mode) - Spears of Hope Promo Video.png|Eva-02'γ activating its Beast Mode in the promo video for the "Spears of Hope" game File:Code 777 - Spears of Hope Promo Video.png|"Code 777" display screen in the promo video for the "Spears of Hope" game F111_005.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω F111_005_002.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω F111_005_06.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω F111_005_08.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω F111_010_01.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 268.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 273.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Unison League Gear-Eva-02_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Unit_02i_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Eva-02_Beast_Mode_II_Render_(Large).png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Merchandise File:Evangelion Unit 02 Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-02 File:Evangelion Unit 02 Beast Mode Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-02 in Beast Mode File:Eva-02 (Prime) figure.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-02'β File:Evangelion Unit-02 (S-Type Equipment) Rebuild 2.0 Plastic Model.png|Artwork of the Bandai Plastic Model of Unit-02 Equipment (Evangelion 2.0) File:Evangelion Unit-02'γ Rebuild 3.0 Plastic Model Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai Plastic Model of Unit-02'γ (Evangelion 3.0) Wallpapers File:Eva-02' Wallpaper.png|Evangelion Unit-02'β wallpaper from the Eva Store File:Unit-02 Wallpaper 2.png|Another Evangelion Unit-02'γ wallpaper from the Eva Store File:Unit-02 Wallpaper.png|A wallpaper of Evangelion Unit-02 from the Eva Store File:Eva 02 Beast Mode Wallpaper.png|An Eva Store wallpaper of Evangelion Unit-02 on Beast Mode Category:Galleries Category:Rebuild of Evangelion